Approved Love part 1
by anonymwriter91
Summary: Here's the next part for the 'Blindfolded Love' story! Enjoy!


**SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry**

**I think we've established I'm rubbish at updating my stories. BUT I'm working on new chapters for all my stories! **

* * *

><p>It took Harry a long time before he fell asleep.<br>His mind kept replaying the conversation, however short it had been, over and over, making it impossible for him to fall asleep. He couldn't seem to get past the fact that Ginny, his best friend's sister, liked him. Since when? He knew he wasn't the best on dealing with girls' feelings, or any other person's feelings, but he was pretty sure he would've noticed... eventually. Then again, he hadn't had a clue that Theo had fancied him for years, but perhaps the fact they were in two rival houses was a big part of it.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He wished Theo was with him, he always fell asleep faster whenever he was near. He didn't know why, but the sound of Theo's heartbeat in his ear always calmed him down. The slender hand stroking his hair was just a bonus. A very good bonus.

He closed his eyes tightly and imagined Theo next to him on the bed. Imagining him wrapping a muscular arm around his shoulders and drawing him closer until his head was on the other's chest. The sound of his contented sigh and his soft giggle when Harry teasingly tickled his side. His soft voice when he told Harry he lov-

"Wake up, mate!"

Harry gasped and sat up, looking around for the person responsible for interrupting his dreams. He spotted Ron standing at the end of his bed, and was preparing to rant at him for waking him up, when he noticed his friend was already dressed. Wait, what time was it?

"You're going to be late! Classes starts in half an hour, Harry, come on, get _UP_ already!" Ron said, and tossed Harry his clothes before leaving the dorm, and a dazed Harry, in his wake.

It took a few moments for Harry's mind to react. When it did, he flew out of bed, put his clothes on and rushed down to the Great Hall to grab some toast, before joining his classmates on their way to class. It seemed as if dreaming of Theo made him oblivious to everything else, including his alarm. He didn't really mind.

-00-

"Mate, do you know what's up with Hermione? She hasn't said a word to you since last night. Did you two fight or something?", Ron asked while looking slightly confused. Usually it was him and Hermione that argued, while Harry had to be the peace maker. He got even more confused when Harry's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Just what had happened?

"She thinks I'm dense for not noticing Ginny's affection for me all these years."

"Ginny likes you? Since when?" Ron was baffled. He had no idea his sister liked his best mate!

"Don't ask me, I have no idea. I think she's angry that I'm gay and already in a relationship with someone", said Harry and shrugged tiredly.

"Yeah, think that's it", said Ron and went back to his lunch. He would never understand girls.

"Thanks for not being a git about that, by the way", said Harry and bumped his shoulder lightly, and snickered as Ron glared at him for making him drop the food he'd scooped up on his fork, "for not freaking out on me, I mean."

"Eh, don't mention it", said Ron between mouthfuls of food, "I have a couple of relatives that are gay, it's actually quite normal and respected among wizards and witches. There are theories that your magic becomes stronger when you're in a relationship with someone of the same sex, though I don't know how. What?", he asked when he noticed Harry staring at him.

"It's just... you seem rather educated about the subject", said Harry and blushed slightly. I grinned and shrugged.

"It's something every young magical child learns, should he or she ever choose to partner up with their same sex. Some still oppose the idea, but the majority of the community is approving of it. So you and your boyfriend should be fine", he said and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry, laughing as his friend blushed even more. "Who is it, anyway? I know it's no one in Gryffindor. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine, I'm just curious."

Harry took a few deep breaths and murmured, "Even if it was a Slytherin?"

That made Ron pause, before he straightened his shoulders and nodded. "Even if he's a Slytherin. As long as it isn't Malfoy."

Harry laughed and had to put down his goblet before he spilled pumpkin juice over his food. "It's not Malfoy, though he's been seen hanging around with him sometimes."

Ron frowned and looked over at the Slytherin table. The majority of the students there were guys, which didn't exactly made it easier. "Come on, spill!"

"We need to hurry if we don't want to be late for Transfiguration. Come on, Ron!"

"Harry!"

-00-

Harry couldn't describe in words how much Ron's support meant to him. He had honestly thought if would be the other way around- that Granger would be the supporting one. But he thought he preferred this more. Even though Granger was one of the smartest witches of in school, she was still a muggle, which meant she had none of the knowledge Ron had learned when he was young.

He hadn't spoken a word to her yet, a part of him didn't want to. She had no right to treat him like an ignorant child, which she tended to do, a lot.

He shook his head and made his way to the Room of Requirement. He and Theo had made it a habit to go there after dinner to get some time to themselves. Being in Houses that were rival to each other wasn't very convenient, but Harry would take what he could get.

He had barely got through the door before he was grabbed by large, warm hands and slammed against the wall. He opened his mouth to laugh but it was muffled by Theo's warm lips against his. He would never tire of that feeling, it was intoxicating!

"Good evening, Harry", said Theo once the kiss ended.

"Hi", Harry whispered as he got his breath back. Theo's kisses always left him breathless.

"How's your day been?" Theo asked as he wrapped the smaller boy in his arms and began to knead the slightly stiff muscles in his back.

Harry moaned in appreciation and leaned against Theo's bigger body, loving the warmth and safety that always engulfed him. "It's been good, though Granger's been glaring at me since last night. I think she doesn't approve of me being gay."

Theo narrowed his eyes in anger and tightened his arms around his boyfriend. "Well, it's not like we need her permission, or approval. Just ignore her, Harry", he added and kissed the other's hair.

"Yeah, that's what I've been doing. Ron, on the other hand..."

"What about him?" Theo knew about the Weasley boy's thoughts and opinions of Slytherins, heck, the whole school knew. If he had hurt Harry in any way...

"He actually approves of it. Gave me a small lecture on the positives of being gay. I don't think I've been that surprised in a long time", said Harry and laughed.

"Does he know your boyfriend is a Slytherin?" Theo asked lowly, preparing for the usual answer. However-

"He does, actually, and approves, as long as it isn't Malfoy", said Harry and kissed his chin while beaming up at him.

Theo found himself speechless. He had thought the Weasley boy would disapprove of the whole thing. Instead he... approves?

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you are", said Harry and snuggled back into his boyfriend's embrace.


End file.
